You're Mine, Only Mine
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Hati-hati, bisa saja orang-orang disekitarmu adalah orang yang Posesif terhadap dirimu. Seperti yang dialami oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi../(Requested by 'I don't Know' #maaf untuk keterlambatan request!)/Yandere!18x27/Warning inside!


**_You're Mine, only mine_**

**_Rated: T/semi M _**

**_KHR! By Amano Akira, This Fanfiction By me._**

**_Don't copy this story and..Don't like, Don't Read!_**

**_=Warning!=_**

**_Maybe OOC and OOT, some typos, and others._**

**_Yandere!18x27_**

**_Requested by I don't know_**

**_(Note: Ada PM buat I don't Know-san dibawah, maaf untuk keterlambatan memenuhi Request M(_ _)M)_**

.

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nama pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan gaya yang melawan gravitasi. Ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dame-Tsuna' di sekolahnya. Karena nilainya yang tergolong di bawah rata-rata dan IQ-nya yang paling rendah diantara murid-murid lain di Namimori ini.

Tetapi, ia adalah orang yang baik dan rendah hati. Sehingga ia memiliki banyak teman, sisi perempuan maupun lelaki.

Tsuna tidak seperti para playboy lelaki di sekolahnya. Yang kebanyakan menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolah dengan gombalan atau sekedar kata-kata rayuan. Tapi, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Orang lain sering mengira dirinya sebagai perempuan karena tubuhnya yang ramping itu. Bahkan ia pernah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari beberapa lelaki yang menjadi teman baiknya.

Tsuna memiliki beberapa teman kecil. Antara lain, Gokudera Hayato. Yang selalu menganggap Tsuna lebih baik dari semuanya. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa Tsuna tidak semampu yang lain. Ia sudah menganggap Tsuna sebagai bosnya. Lalu, Yamamoto Takeshi. Orang yang cukup santai dan selalu terlihat tersenyum. Ia sangat menyukai baseball. Mukuro Rokudo. Teman kecil Tsuna yang cukup mesum. Ia sangat over-protect kepada adik angkatnya, Chrome Dokuro. Pengidap sister complex, mungkin? Yang terakhir, Hibari Kyoya. Ia adalah prefek Namimori, seorang komite kedisiplinan di sekolah tempat Tsuna belajar. Orang yang cukup posesif terhadap Tsuna. Ia akan menggigit–membunuh–siapapun sampai mati. Jika ada yang berani mengganggu Tsuna. Ia termasuk orang yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara.

Hari-hari Tsuna sejauh ini cukup damai. Ia menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tanpa ada gangguan macam-macam. Sampai, hanya karena sepucuk surat kecil berwarna pink muda dan wewangian bunga yang di temukannya di dalam loker sekolahnya. Ia tahu itu surat cinta dari seseorang. Tsuna Cuma menghela nafas dalam hati. Semoga saja bukan laki-laki yang salah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tsuna beberapa kali melirik arlojinya. Pukul 3 sore, di atap sekolah. Seperti yang dikatakan di dalam surat itu. Tsuna memutuskan untuk menunggu si pengirim surat dan sesekali melihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba Tsuna melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye dan bermata coklat. Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

"Ano...Sasagawa Kyoko-san?" tanya Tsuna pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari tadi.

"E-eh...iya, Tsuna-kun..." jawab gadis bernama Kyoko itu sambil berbisik.

"Kau yang mengirim surat ini? Ah, bisakah kita duduk sebentar?" Tsuna duduk di permukaan lantai beton yang agak panas karena tersengat matahari.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Y-ya...?"

"Apa alasanmu mengirim surat ini?"

"Be-begini...kau selalu baik kepada teman-teman, jadi...aku tertarik padamu." Jelas gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ah...begitu rupanya. Aku selalu dinasihati agar baik kepada orang lain, dan jujur saja. Aku menikmatinya. Aku mempunyai banyak teman sekarang, meskipun beberapa tidak, sih.." Tsuna terkekeh pelan.

"Ka-kalau begitu Tsuna-kun...ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh? Boleh aku pikir beberapa waktu?"

"Y-ya...silahkan..."

"Oh, terima kasih suratnya, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna melihat Kyoko berdiri dan meninggalkannya di atap sekolah. Sendirian. Tsuna menyimpan surat kecil itu ke dalam tas miliknya. Tsuna tidak tahu, bahwa ada sepasang mata mengamatinya.

"Haah...hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku harus bersyukur karena yang menyatakan cinta itu bukan laki-laki lagi..." ujar Tsuna. Ia terpaksa pulang sendiri karena Gokudera sedang ada sedikit urusan keluarga, sedangkan Yamamoto masih ada kegiatan klub hingga pukul enam sore nanti. Mukuro? Jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti ia sedang bersama adiknya, Chrome.

Baru beberapa langkah Tsuna berjalan dari gerbang sekolah, Tsuna sudah mendapati Hibari Kyoya, salah satu teman sepermainannya dulu berdiri di depannya. Dengan mengenakan jaket hitam dengan wristband merah komite kedisiplinannya. Tsuna tersenyum ramah dan menyapa pemuda itu.

"So-sore, Kyoya." Sapa Tsuna. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata pendek, seperti 'hn', 'nn' atau 'ya'. Tidak lain. Tetapi perhatiannya lebih dari teman-temannya yang lain, atau bisa dibilang lebih parah dari Gokudera. Meskipun tidak secara langsung.

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil Hibari dengan nada dinginnya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan membalas panggilannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau ke apartemenku?"

"A-ah...? tidak perlu, Kyoya. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Bantu aku memasak." Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan datarnya. Tsuna merasa tidak enak karena di tatap terus menerus. Namun, ia juga tidak dapat menolak. Hibari orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarganya. Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki. Bahkan setelah kedua orang tua Hibari berpisah pun, Tsuna sempat mengajak Hibari untuk tinggal satu atap.

"Baiklah..." Tsuna mengikuti si pemilik rambut hitam gelap itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Tsuna merasa sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa. Sehingga keheningan datang ditengah keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan atau sekedar mengalihkan topik.

Setelah sekian lamanya mereka terdiam satu sama lain, akhirnya Tsuna memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hanya sekedar memperbincangkan menu makan malam yang diinginkan Hibari. Entah mengapa, suasana tidak berubah. Tetap saja terkesan kaku dan dingin. Mungkin karena pembicaraan mereka yang terputus-putus begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi. Kita sampai." Suara Baritone itu membawa Tsuna kepada duniawi. Mata biru besi itu seakan-akan menatapnya tajam. Siap untuk memangsanya. Tsuna membatin dan menyakinkan dirinya. Itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Hibari tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. Dan ia percaya itu.

.

Tapi apakah benar?

"Nee, kamarmu nomor berapa, Kyoya?" tanya Tsuna sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Nomor 18 di lantai 5." Jawab Hibari dengan dingin. Entah mengapa, aura disekitar mereka seakan-akan semakin berat dan sesak. Tsuna segera menekan tombol lift. Ia memperhatikan teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Hari ini seakan-akan tingkahnya begitu berbeda.

"Waah...kau dapat uang darimana, Kyoya? Apartemen ini begitu besar dan luas, biayanya pasti mahal, bukan?"

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu meraih sebuah kunci di dalam saku kemejanya. Dan mempersilahkan Tsuna masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup gelap karena tirainya tidak terbuka. Cukup bersih dan terawat, juga cukup luas dengan satu buah dapur, satu buah kamar mandi, dilengkapi dengan satu buah kasur King Size yang cukup untuk tiga orang, sebuah meja makan beserta empat buah kursinya, dan beberapa sofa kulit.

"Jadi...kau mau memasak Hamburger malam ini?" Tsuna berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin berukuran sedang yang terletak di dekat dapur. Hibari hanya mengangguk. Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah daging giling yang masih tampak segar. Terbukti dengan masih adanya label pada kemasannya.

"Mau kubantu, Kyoya?" tawar Tsuna kepada Hibari yang sibuk mengiris sebuah bawang bombai. Hibari melirik Tsuna dan menggeleng, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." Tsuna menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kembali surat kecil berwarna merah jambu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia tenggelam dalam dunianya. Apa mungkin ia menyukai Kyoko Sasagawa–si pengirim surat–?

"Tsunayoshi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hibari, masih menggenggam pisau yang dipakainya untuk mengiris bawang bombai tadi. Tsuna menggeleng cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hibari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Surat cinta? Dari siapa?" tangan besar itu meraih secarik kertas berhiaskan gambar-gambar lucu yang bertuliskan kata-kata pernyataan cinta dari sang pengirim. Hening datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Hibari mengangkat kepalanya. Mata biru besi itu tampak menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya pemuda raven itu dengan suara yang agak berat dan serak. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau terangkat. Dan, mengayunkannya ke arah Tsuna. Dan menyebabkan pipi pemuda berambut coklat muda itu tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Dapat dilihat, mata karamel itu melebar dengan perubahan sifat yang drastis pada orang di depannya.

"Tunggu! Itu bahaya! Kyoya!" pekiknya dengan panik. Pemuda di depannya segera merobek-robek surat tersebut sehingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Sekali lagi, ia mengayunkan pisau itu sehingga melukai telapak tangan Tsuna. Tsuna meringis kesakitan. Kakinya dengan sigap menendang pisau itu hingga terlempar.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi, Kyoya?!" tanyanya panik. Ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang di dapatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Akibat pisau yang di ayunkan kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, herbivore." Tangannya menyambar sebuah payung dan memukul tubuh pemuda mungil itu hingga menyebabkan lebam dan luka.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Tsuna meringis kesakitan karena tulang telapak tangannya yang sepertinya retak akibat pukulan itu.

"Tsunayoshi...kau bukan Tsunayoshi..." ucapnya dingin, berkali-kali ia menghantam tubuh itu dengan benda ditangannya sehingga menimbulkan semakin banyak luka.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Ak-aku Tsunayoshi Sawada! Teman kecilmu! Hei! Kyoya!" kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikkan serangannya. Hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, tangan kirinya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan, dan wajahnya sudah hampir babak belur.

"Ukh..." Tsuna berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tas miliknya.

"Ini! Aku Tsunayoshi Sawada! Lihat!" Tsuna membuka ponsel flipnya dan membuka sebuah file foto. Di dalam foto itu terlihat lima orang anak sedang berfoto. Tentu saja itu adalah potret dirinya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ah, dengan tambahan Chrome.

Hibari menajamkan kedua matanya. Dan perlahan-lahan meletakkan benda yang di gunakannya untuk menghantam tubuh Tsuna. Ia berbisik lirih dan jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf..."

Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Hibari mengambil sebuah kotak obat dan membalut luka-luka pada tubuh Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyoya. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau berbicara dengan Sasagawa Kyoko? Aku bisa mencium baunya dari seragammu..." bisik Hibari sambil menarik seragam Namimori Tsuna.

"E-eh?"

"Kau ingat? Saat aku tidak datang ke sekolah hari itu..." Hibari meraih pisau yang tadi terlempar dari tangannya. Tsuna menggeser tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Meskipun terasa sangat berat. Tangan kiri Hibari meraih wajahnya. Dan menempelkan ujung pisau yang tajam hingga melukai wajahnya dan membuat setetes darah keluar.

"Kau juga ingat? Orang yang waktu itu menyatakan cintanya padamu. Hee...Herbivore yang berterus terang, ya?" senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Mak-maksudmu Byakuran Gesso? Di-dia senpaiku, Kyoya. Aku menolaknya." Ujar Tsuna. Ia merasakan tangan pemuda raven di depannya menggenggam bahunya agak kencang, terasa sangat sakit. "Di-dia meninggal karena di bunuh. Satu hari setelah ia menyatakan pe-perasaannya."

"Hee...rupanya ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, bukankah begitu?" Hibari memainkan pisau ditangannya dan menancapkannya ke karpet yang tadinya merah karena tetesan darah Tsuna.

"Kyo-Kyoya..."

"Apakah kau berpikir aku membunuhnya?" Hibari kembali memasang wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Tsuna menelan air liurnya. Lidahnya seakan-akan terasa kelu. Batinnya sudah mengatakan, untuk lari. Dari genggaman orang ini. Tsuna segera menggeleng.

"A-aku ti-tidak berpikir seperti itu–Kyoya." Jawab Tsuna terbata-bata.

"Ya, aku memang tidak membunuhnya." Jawab Hibari. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. "Aku hanya menjadikan tubuh miliknya itu sebagai mainanku. Ku akui, ia masih bisa berteriak minta tolong bahkan setelah aku memecahkan kepalanya, dan memotong tangannya."

Tsuna tercekat.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah masih ada dua Herbivore lagi..." Hibari mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat. Semakin erat.

"Lalu herbivore

"Herbivore sialan itu...Dino...bukankah itu namanya? Dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu..." cerita Hibari tanpa ragu-ragu. Hibari kembali menoreskan goresan pisau pada pipi kiri Tsuna. "Dan dia juga sudah kusingkirkan sekarang."

"Kyoya! Aku..aku hanya menganggapnya kakak! Jangan salah paham! Kau sudah menghabisi nyawa orang lain! Hanya karena diriku! Kau..kau GILA!" Tsuna menepis kedua tangan Hibari yang masih menggantung di kedua bahunya. Tsuna hendak berdiri. Tetapi tidak, karena pisau milik Hibari sudah terlebih dahulu menancap di lengan kirinya.

"Aku tidak gila." Hibari mencabut pisau itu dengan paksa, sehingga Tsuna sempat berteriak tanpa suara. "Aku melakukan ini untuk Tsunayoshi. Hanya untuknya."

"Pergi...kau...monster...pembunuh...!" rintih Tsuna. Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn? Aku? Pembunuh? Tidak. Kurasa yang kulakukan benar..." ia kembali meletakkan pisau itu di atas meja.

"Aku melakukan ini, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita..." Hibari terdiam sejenak. Sementara Tsuna, meringis kesakitan karena darah yang mengalir deras dari daerah luka yang cukup dalam. Karpet putih bersih itu segera ternodai darah.

"Ah, aku lupa dengan makan malamnya. Pasti sekarang sudah dingin." Hibari melirik ke arah dapur. "Tapi...aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Yang kuperlukan sekarang hanya kau." Ia mengecup bibir yang kotor oleh darah kering. Tsuna hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara. Merasa hidupnya sudah diambang batas. Ia akan mati ditangan Hibari, cepat atau lambat.

"Kau mau makan? Kalau mau akan kusiapkan yang baru." Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menggeleng.

"Oh. Kau mau yang sekarang saja?" Hibari pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sepiring hamburger dengan sebuah cairan merah diatasnya. Bau anyir menyapa penciuman Tsuna. Darah.

"Makan. Atau kau mau aku suapi?" Tsuna menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan...aku...aku..."

"Kau benci padaku? Maaf, jika kau tidak berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku."

"Bu-bukan! Aku–"

"Makan."

Tsuna berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak memakan makanan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah; cara melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari monster di depannya.

"TIDAK!" Tsuna menendang piring yang di pegang Hibari hingga makanan itu tercecer di lantai.

"Tsunayoshi...kau kenapa? Apakah karena herbivore bernama Sasagawa Kyoko itu? Huh?" Hibari memungut pisau miliknya yang tadi tergeletak diatas meja. "Kau sudah kotor."

Hibari menusuk perut Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit kesakitan.

"He-hentikan..." lirih Tsuna.

"Tsuna...aku mencintaimu." Bisik Hibari. "...Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengambilmu dariku. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi, aku pergi." Hibari mengenakan jaket miliknya seperti biasa. "Aku tidak akan mencoba macam-macam. Tapi jika kau kabur..." Hibari menghentikan kata-katanya.

"...Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk 'menghapus' dirimu." Hibari menutup pintu apartemennya setelah itu. Meninggalkan sosok Tsuna. Kedua mata karamelnya kosong. Seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Kedua kakinya sudah terluka akibat luka-luka sayat yang ada. Kedua tangannya juga biru dan lebam dimana-mana. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara ataupun bertemu pandang dengan Hibari.

"..." Tsuna terdiam sambil melirik sosok Hibari yang menghilang disusul suara tertutupnya pintu.

.

"Oi! Hibari! Kau lihat Tsuna? Dia tidak pulang semalaman!" ujar Yamamoto. Hibari hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menggeleng.

"Kira-kira Jyuudaime dimana, ya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Entahlah, aku juga khawatir..." ujar Hibari.

"Oya, oya. Jarang sekali seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi itu pulang terlambat dan menghilang begitu saja. Benar, kan Chrome-chan?" sahut Mukuro.

"Um!" Chrome mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ah, mungkin dia sudah bersama seseorang sekarang ini. Ya, seseorang yang lebih pantas bersamanya." Timpal Hibari dengan senyum penuh arti. Mereka semua hanya terdiam melihat Hibari yang meninggalkan mereka.

"...Kau tahu bahwa Hibari tidak pernah tersenyum...?"

=END=

[A/N:

Nee, nekad banget yah nulis fanfict ditengah-tengah kesibukan menghadapi UN. Ini request dari I don't know, udah lama, sih. Saya gak sempet-sempet mulu pengen publish fanfiction ini...

Semoga aja anda suka, ya I don't know-san! Soalnya saya enggak ngerti cara ngebuat yandere versi cowok itu gimana...ahahahahaha#diGeplak.

Mungkin karakter disini rada OOC? Soalnya saya udah lama gak nonton KHR! Sama udah lama gak baca manganya.

Hope you like it!

Review please~]


End file.
